


i don’t care if you’re the student council vice president, put the goddamn skirt on

by sakradevi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keito, Canon Universe, Crossdressing, I GUESS? like theyre in a forever 21, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Semi-Public Sex, keitos in a skirt and he bottoms hard and he loves it lol, theyre public menaces, top rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakradevi/pseuds/sakradevi
Summary: “You know what to do.”Keito wishes—more than anything in the world—that he didn’t have the slightest clue as to what Rei was talking about.It’s too bad that it’s an undeniable fact that Keito’s weak beyond words for the taller (by one centimeter that he’ll never hear the end of), darker, and occasionally handsome man.Actually, scratch that.The exceptionally handsome man that’s about to ruin his entire day.reikei fucks in a public dressing room that’s it there’s no plot. also skirts.written as a gift for the valkyrieP server vday exchange for my dear friend angel <3
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	i don’t care if you’re the student council vice president, put the goddamn skirt on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literarygalaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarygalaxies/gifts).



> HELLLOOOOO written for the valkyrieP server's nsfw gift exchange!!! angel i hope i did your boys justice this was my first time writing reikei but WHEEEE HERE WE GO!!!!!

“Happy Valentine’s Day. Now, you know what to do.”

Keito wishes—more than anything in the world—that he  _ didn’t _ have the slightest clue as to what Rei was talking about.

It’s too bad that it’s an undeniable fact that Keito’s  _ weak _ beyond words for the taller (by  _ one _ centimeter that he’ll never hear the end of), darker, and occasionally handsome man.

Actually, scratch that.

The  _ exceptionally _ handsome man that’s about to ruin his entire day. 

“The skirt. Put it on.” 

Pushing a bunched-up piece of fabric into his hands, Keito looks it over with furrowed brows. It’s short. It’s kind of poofy, like the kind that would come with some sort of maid ensemble. The color palette on the skirt that’s being shoved into his hands by a pushy, already skirt-clad Rei, is muted tones of red and black. It’s not something he would ever dress himself in on his own volition. ‘ _ They make your eyes stand out,’ _ Keito recalls hearing not too long ago when the article in question was first discovered on the rack. Rolling his eyes, he gets to work. There isn’t really any getting out of this situation.

Not that he actively  _ wants _ to, of course. 

Keito is a weak, weak, man when it comes to Rei. For all of the pomp that comes attached to his hardened-shell, underneath it is a big softie who never really got over his feelings for his classmate.

Not that he’s ever needed to, of course. What, with their not-so-secret relationship that they’ve had going on for  _ months? _ They’re not slick and they know it. 

Plus, Rei is  _ cool. _ Even though they’ve both grown up from who they were in the past, Rei’s former “bad-boy” persona is still there in the cracks in crevices. Maybe it’s not as public and shown off as clearly as it once was, but it’s still there. And it never ceases to light Keitos heart on fire and send a rush of warmth to his cheeks.

“Go on. Strip.”

“If you say so,” Keito replies, his neutral tone masking the excitement and thrill boiling inside of him. 

Undressing, as it always is when more than one person is involved (and  _ especially _ when it’s in the changing room of a Forever 21 where two 18-year-old boys definitely do not fit), is a tangle of too many limbs, always bumping into something or other. Keito and Rei both know this, but by god, Rei isn’t anything but  _ cheeky. _ Given their circumstances, it’s no wonder the scowl creasing between Keito’s brows becomes more and more of a twisted mess of scribbles. When Keito ends up nearly tripping over his slacks—sending his meticulously put-together persona toppling in a mere number of seconds—only then does Rei  _ actually _ end up doing something useful, like, getting out of the way.

With more space, he’s able to maneuver better in the dressing room. Not expertly, but enough to kick off his shoes and peel off his uniform trousers and get the skirt up. Oh god.

He’s  _ exposed.  _

Nothing’s covering his legs, and the material’s so short that it’s barely covering his dick and his ass. His boxers come down underneath the skirt, which definitely isn’t flattering to the eye but it’s his last layer of protection against the nothingness.

“I know you’re not the prude that you like to pretend you are,” Rei says in a low voice, looking down at Keito’s figure with hooded eyes. “Off.”

“... Shut up.”

Keito obeys.

Rei smirks.

Without talking back—because Rei isn’t wrong (after all, it was Rei who found  _ those _ magazines in his room that one time two years ago, and it was Rei who’s the only one that he’s ever opened up to and trusts with his everything)—his boxers reconvene with his pants and shoes on the floor of the dressing room. 

And before Keito can even pretend to protest at the excessive exposure, he feels a leg slotting in between his, the softness of Rei’s long skirt more or less leaving gentle caresses along the sensitive skin inside his thighs. Also, he can feel the texture of Rei’s long skirt against his bare ass that is barely covered by his miniskirt. 

And most importantly, Rei’s hardness pressing up against him.

Sucking in a breath, he’s weak. This isn’t their first time doing something  _ like this _ but feeling how much Rei’s into this, how much Rei wants  _ him _ is enough to send his heart aflutter every single time.

Pushing back against Rei to get  _ something, _ some sort of friction going between them, Rei’s quickly using his warm tongue to trace feather-light patterns on the back of his neck, and he's already hard as steel, dripping with pre as it forms wet spots on the material of the skirt. They’re  _ so _ fucked.

But as Rei bites down, sinking his teeth into the juncture of Keito’s neck and shoulder, it’s enough to make him forget that they’re technically in public, and that the only thing between them and the rest of the store is the dressing room door that Keito’s hold onto for dear life. Biting down the inside of his cheek, he holds back a moan.

“Don’t hold back.”

_ “Idiot, _ we’re going to get caught.”

“Your point?” Rei asks, leaning closer to leave small nips along Keito’s neck. “Maybe that’s what I want.”

It takes everything in Keito not to soil the skirt he’s wearing. He can’t even think of a single good retort to that, his mind clouding up and going in all sorts of directions that are all related to Rei talking back to him and leaving marks against one of his most sensitive spots.

“Yeah, just like that,” Rei coos, reaching down underneath the fabric of Keito’s skirt with one hand, running teasing traces up and up until a hand wraps around his length. “You’re doing so well now. Maybe it’s time for you to get a reward.”

Upon hearing Rei speak to him in such a sultry voice and with so much control over their current predicament, Keito’s heart stutters so fervently that it seeps into his voice when he finally manages to reply with a weak, “Are you c-certain?” 

Rei considers answering, but instead he starts pumping Keito’s dick, rolling his thumb over the tip and smearing pre-cum all over it. It feels too good for what’s nothing more than a dressing room fuck.

Turning his head around, Keito takes Rei by surprise as he pulls him into a kiss. He uses one hand to twine his fingers in the waves of his shoulder-length black hair, tugging gently near the base of his skull, the way he  _ knows _ Rei likes. Like clockwork, he releases an expected moan into the kiss and pumps the smaller man in front of him even faster. 

“Haah, ah, hnn—”

And with Keito finally letting himself go as loose as he can within the confines of their semi-public setting, Rei stops. 

“H-hey,” Keito whines, clearly unhappy. “Come back…?”

“Be patient. I want more.”

Oh.

So this wasn’t going to just be a handjob. Great. 

Keito blushes hard at the insinuation, so direct and spoken in that rich velvety tone that leaves him weak in the knees and always wanting more, more,  _ more. _ He can barely breathe with how turned on he is and due to the anticipation of Rei slicking up his fingers with a tiny, travel-sized bottle of lube. Bastard, he  _ planned _ this. 

Keito’s mind completely shuts down for a variety of reasons, the most obvious reason being the fact that he’s not given any warning when a finger is getting shoved up his ass. All he can do is stare dumbly at his reflection in the mirror in front, the way his features twist as Rei pumps in and out of him. 

Fingers curl into his fist as he leans his head against the door to the rest of the store. He wants more. Needs more. Rei obliges, fortunately, as a second finger joins and is pressed against Keito's ring of muscle, pushing in smoothly. 

Soon, with a third being shoved in and hitting  _ that spot, _ the only thing he can properly register is Rei’s touch, one on his thigh and the other and his hip, and the warmth of his breath against his neck. 

Keito whines, voice low and quiet, having expected Rei’s dick instead of just another finger. It’s not as if he can’t handle it. They just did it last night, it’s not as if he  _ needs _ to be prepared and pampered like he’ll break. He’s not delicate. Besides, the mere thought of being stretched wide open, so deliciously full is enough to make him clench and send his erection pulsing, hot and heavy, straining at full attention against the material of the skirt. Nevertheless, and in all of his totally-not-subtle-glory, he bucks his hips against where Rei has his hand buried in his ass to draw him deeper, to spread him more, and to hit  _ that _ spot. 

“Please.”

“Hah,” Rei whispers, happily obliging and entertaining his lover with another finger, right on up and right onto its target. Scissoring Keito open even wider, it’s a miracle that Keito doesn’t collapse on contact.

“Ahh—ahhh!” Keito lets out, being thankful that the radio playing over the store is as loud as it is. The ache pooling in the pit of his stomach is becoming unbearable, threatening to spill over at any moment.

Until Rei—stupid, horrible, terrible, Rei—stops, reaching around and gripping the base of Keito’s cock firmly and stilling the hand that he has buried to the knuckle in Keito.

“Not yet,” Rei lets out smoothly, pulling his fingers out but not  _ all _ the way, and then curling them upward inside of Keito. He can  _ feel _ how Keito’s body vibrates against him, trembling and shaking like a walking disaster. Rei intends to take his time with him until he’s been reduced to a begging mess, even though they’re definitely pushing the boundaries of how long they can be left in this dressing room before some unfortunate employee has to tell them to vacate the premises. “Not until you ask.”

"Please..."

"Please what,  _ bouzu?” _ Rei asks, batting his eyes in innocence, though his wolfish smile betrays the look in his eyes.

Sucking in a breath and swallowing his pride as he always does when he’s together with Rei like this, Rei being the only one to ever be able to reduce Keito to nothing more than a puddle of a man in need of a desperate love-making session, he raises his head and meets Rei’s eyes in the mirror. "I need you."

“You already have me here," Rei replies as a matter of fact. 

But that was all that he needed, the green light to go forward. 

Because _finally,_ after what seems like an eternity, Rei _finally_ begins to push his way into Keito’s tight heat, going slowly so as not to unintentionally cause any pain. He gives him a lot of crap, but he’s not going to be hard and rough.

Not  _ too _ much, at least. And not yet. Even if he’s telling Keito what to do and taking control of the situation (he  _ knows _ Keito thinks that it’s hot, anyways), he's a gentleman at heart if nothing else. 

Gritting his teeth, Keito muffles what would be a groan way too loud for the setting they’re in as he feels Rei push in slowly, inch by inch. Rei’s skirt is long—past his knees. It bunches up around his dick and Keito would be lying if he said that the feel of the material against him wasn’t one of the hottest sensations he’s felt in a while. 

That was all Keito let out, all he could even bother to get out, really, with the flushed look spread across his face putting forth what he couldn’t express in words. And by the look of it, it’s more than enough for Rei, who doesn’t hesitate to pound into Keito—no,  _ speed up _ —with everything he’s got. 

Reaching up, Rei moves a hand to grip at Keito's waist as he relentlessly pounds into him. The grip on his waist is strong, and even without looking he knows that bruises are starting to form. Marked and owned by his childhood-friend-turned-classmate-turned-lover dressed in a skirt, and in  _ public. _ Even in his darkest fantasies, Keito couldn’t have imagined anything like this.

He won’t deny that it’s hot as hell.

In response, Rei pounds into Keito harder, thrusting his hips roughly and holding Keito’s waist with enough pressure that bruises would be there tomorrow and the day after, all the more marks of their (more or less) public debauchery. 

He likes it. Ridiculously so.

And all of a sudden, Rei pulls out entirely, pushing back in at a slower pace, with sweat dripping off his forehead and neck. Dirty.

Now, the rhythm changes again and each thrust is vicious, burying Rei’s long and thick member deep into Keito. The sounds of their bodies coming together is definitely audible, and it's a miracle they haven’t been detected by anyone yet.

Keito can feel his grip on everything around him start to unfold, eyes lidding and vision darkening. His incoherence is a direct product of Rei starting to nail his prostate dead on, sending a rush of pleasure right to his core, the feeling being nothing but overwhelming pleasure.

“Haah, ah—Rei—”

“Nnh, hnn—” 

The heavy, clammy air around them was something just the two of them were able to experience, alone in the confines of the dressing room. With one more well-placed thrust from Rei, Keito comes fast, his load soiling his skirt and dripping down his leg.  _ Shit. _ Though he can’t help how his body responds to the stimulation he’s still receiving from Rei, hole clenching and spasming around Rei. 

In no time, with an unexpected and unexpectedly soft sigh Rei comes deep inside. Panting against his Keito’s neck, feebly licking at the lovebite he left just at the junction of Keito’s neck and shoulder. Keito shudders under him, lacking the composure necessary to realize how he and Rei just soiled merchandise in the most disgusting way imaginable. They definitely broke at least six different rules and policies. They’re so  _ screwed. _ But none of that is on his mind as he heaves in, coming down from his high as Rei wraps his arms around his middle and pulls him closer still, ignoring the heat and sweat in favor of a tender moment.

When his breath returned to him along with his brains, his eyes opened wide.  _ Shit. _

“We need to get out of here.” 

“Hm—? You’re in a hurry to leave after that  _ performance?” _

“Idiot—look at us,” Keito snides, gesturing towards the mirror in front of them where his flushed and utterly  _ fucked _ expression is obvious. As well as the damp spot on the skirt. This is  _ gross _ and there’s no way he’ll ever be able to live this down. 

“Ah… yeah.” Begrudgingly, Rei slowly removes his dick from where it’s lodged in Keito. He stepped away from Keito, who’s in a big rush to kick off the skirt and put on his boxers and yanked up his trousers and refastened them with barely a word.

“I feel disgusting.”

“You liked it.” 

“... Yeah, but that doesn’t change the fact that we just did it in a  _ dressing room, _ idiot.” Keito glares daggers at him, not wanting to admit that it was by far the hottest thing he’s ever done. But still, even though it was hot as  _ fuck, _ there’s no denying that that was the worst possible activity for them to do in a  _ goddamn Forever 21 _ .

Rei smiled right back at him, well aware of what they just did.

What can he say? He’s an adventurer who likes the thrill of being caught. 

“I've never been so ashamed in my life, Rei.” His face is on fire and he’s ready to make the fastest dash out of the store and back home. They’re never stepping foot in this place for as long as they live.

“That’s  _ rich,  _ coming from someone who just got off to someone railing him in public.” 

“I’m going to kill you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOO angel if ur reading this note i just want to let you know that i love you so bad and you are one of the coolest people i’ve ever met i am so glad we are friends you make me so happy and i want to write sososososoooo many more things for you when i have the time :,)
> 
> for non-angels (lol jk if u read my fics and get this far u guys are all angels ur just not The Angel): i appreciate u all so much for reading and enjoying my content SJKDFHKSJHKFJH it means a lot and seriously everytime i get the notification in my email from ao3 i just kind of c: irl JSHDFKJSFH i wish i was making this up but u guys motivate me a lot and i just care about you guys :SOB:
> 
> ^ also like LOL yeah i know i don’t really Go Here (i live in the shumika tag hello if u recognize me and hello new friends if u have never heard of me before [god i wish that was me /j]) but i hope you enjoyed can’t believe that my first reikei work is Porn de la Porn……… actually who am i kidding these fuckers have so much unresolved sexual tension between them in canon it’s insane 
> 
> ANYWAYS YEAH!!!!! also consider joining my server we do enstars gift exchanges and all sorts of fun server events pretty frequently and we have a fun community and a whole ass r18 section of Hornies JJHSKDFHKSJHFKJ 
> 
> if you like my content please consider supporting me!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sakradevi) | [my other works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakradevi/works) | [valkyrieP discord server](https://discord.gg/HFAyXUN) ☆彡


End file.
